The Storm
by Innerwolfspirit
Summary: Adelaida is a 14 year old girl whose life gets flipped upside down with shocking news. The very thought that she never knew who she truly was had thrown her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a regular day in Elk Grove Village before...I wandered off to the woods behind my house. Usually I'm to scared to wander back there, but today was different,while I walked I swear that there were footsteps behind me. I was getting scared that I was being followed by someone. Then as I started to run thunder cracked and boomed. I started running faster into the woods getting lost. Then as I hid behind a tree the footsteps stopped I turned around and BOOM. Right in front of me lightning struck the ground. As the smoke cleared someone was standing there she stood looking at me then turned and ran. I wanted to chase her but I didn't realize how terrified I was. Once I calmed down I started walking then I heard the footsteps again. The girl was following me she looked at me and. _CRACK_. Lightning hit the ground and she disappeared. I really wonder why she keeps showing up and then just disappearing.

"Why is my life so weird," I said.

I was starting to get really scared I was 14 years old. I am the type of person that gets scared easily. I was so spooked about that girl I had seen. I mean how does a girl just appear and vanish into thin air like that.

Now that I was out of the woods I felt safe. I felt a little calmer now I feel a little relaxed, all but being soaked due to the rain. Then another bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of me.

There was that girl again. So I decided to make a bold move and talk.

'What is your name,' I called. The girl stared back hard.

' _Maria_ ,' the girl said.

I looked at her and realized Maria wasn't an ordinary girl she is a vampire. An actual vampire why does it have to be me.

'What is your name,' Maria asked.

'My name is _Adelaida_ ,' I called.

Now I was getting worried again after all I was talking to a vampire. I didn't know what to do then I made a choice I know I will regret. I don't know why I always have to be so stupid just because I want a friend.

We walked back to the woods together I, didn't know if I should trust her, but I was eager to have a friend and I would do anything to have a friend. Once we were back into the woods I could hear the birds chirping, the smell of pine cones, and lots of trees for miles and miles it was almost relaxing. The shiny sun blaring down making loads of heat beat on my back. It was almost calm a little to calm. I was starting to get very uncomfortable, yet again nothing new there.

'So do you have any friends Adelaida,' Maria asked calmly.

'No I don't,' I replied instantaneously, 'I would do anything for one though.'

Maria looked at me suspiciously as if something was wrong. But at the same time she seemed totally calm as if nothing is bothering her. She was starting to freak me out once again. not much new there, but I was also getting a sense of calmness which is a little strange. Especially for someone like me, I really don't get why my life is so confusing.

'Is something wrong Maria,' I questioned .

'Werewolves are coming,' Maria choked out.

And with as much as a flash there were werewolves everywhere. We were surrounded from any escape possible. My palms started sweating uncontrollably, my heart was racing a thousand miles a minute.  
Why do I always have to get so scared when I need to be out of nowhere more lightning struck the ground, and there were vampires everywhere.I was so terrified I could not move I was frozen in place.I have never felt so scared in my life, people always prank me they think it's funny to scare me , but I have never been this scared. I wanted to run, but I was too scared to even move. Why do I always have to be the scared one, the laughing stock, and the most picked on all my life. It seems like everything in life is against me. Why is it always me. Why does life always have to be against me.

'Don't be scared everything is ok,' Maria whispered to me.

'Are you sure I shouldn't be scared,' I whispered back.

'Yes,' Maria called.

'Why is my life so weird,' I said quietly.

Then the wolves lunged at the vampires, but the vampires didn't back down they stood for everyone. Then the vampires realized the wolves weren't after them they were after me. Why is it always me everyone is after. Why does life always insist on torturing me!

'Protect the girls,' Shouted one of the vampires. Who was extremely hot by the way.

I was so scared I collapsed to the ground my legs could not hold up any longer. My palms, back, and neck were soaked in sweat. My heart was racing worse than before, I swear I'm gonna pass out soon. The fear had taken over me I could not stand it. Then something strange started happening, finally for once in my life I started to feel brave, I was facing fear at last. No more easy scare Ade never again.

I felt something inside me like so much energy, I felt as if I could take on the world. But someone held me back it was Maria. Why was she holding me back. Then I realized something I never did before. My shocking discovery has made me feel like an idiot, worse than I have ever felt before. Why does everything in life always have to make me feel so stupid, I mean come on why does this always happen to me. Why not anyone else.

'I have been a vampire all these years, and I never knew it, wow I am so stupid,' I thought.

Still confused by what is happening around me I am still trying to attack. Maria is struggling to hold me but I am is simply too strong to hold back . Then suddenly Maria was strong, and I knew why a shadow eclipse had formed. Everyone knows that vampires get strong under a shadow eclipse the wolves were no match for the vampires now. And just maybe I was starting to feel less like an idiot. When Maria finally let go I was relaxed.

'You knew what I was and you were trying to tell me weren't you,' I asked.

'Yes I thought you knew after all these years not fitting in you should have noticed something,' replied Maria.

Then that was the new beginning of my new life fearless, brave and a vampire. I was so confused not sure of what to do. Everything made sense I never did fit in because I was different. I was vampire no wonder everyone picked on me I wasn't like them at all they hated me because I could have picked on them. No wonder I was always an outcast no friends no one to talk to. Others knew but I didn't it all makes sense now. Maria was right after all these years I should have noticed , but to afraid of my own shadow I didn't notice a thing.

'Thanks Maria what you said makes so much sense,' I said.

'Sorry if the way I said it was rude,' replied Maria.

'No, not at all but you bring up a good point,' I called.

What she said makes so much sense surely if you don't fit in anywhere you go something is definitely wrong. That is strange but it is true I never fit in anywhere I went, as weird as it sounds no one ever liked me they ran from me in terror. I always thought there was something wrong with them. The other kids knew what I was, and I didn't. Maria was so right I should have noticed something if other kids always ran away from me. Why did I not notice this before, why did I notice when another vampire shows up. WOW, I really am an idiot.

'Maria how come others noticed, but I didn't,'I asked.

'Because you never listened to your heart, if you would have listened to it you would have found out sooner,' She replied

'Oh, is that why when there was a shadow eclipse I felt different,' I asked.

'Yes,' She replied.

She makes a good point. I really am a vampire, maybe this could be a better understanding. Why do I find things out about myself at weird moments, wait I know cause I am a big dummy. Seriously I really need to pay attention to things in life. But who knows what this fearless life will bring me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A few months later…

I had just moved in with Maria and her new boyfriend. Ready to start my new school for vampires. I was so excited for classes tomorrow I couldn't wait to see the other vampires at school. Also I couldn't wait see the hot boys from what Maria tells me vampire boys are so much hotter than human boys. We just started unpacking in our new dorm room and here comes Alex to cause trouble again. He is Maria's new boyfriend. Who she has been dating for like 2 months now. All she does is talk about him, and I really want to slap her sometimes. I mean does she even know how annoyed I get with her always bragging about him. Then again it is Maria I'm talking about.

"Hey girls, whats up", he asked casually.

"None of your business", I said back sarcastically.

"Alex, get out we're busy unpacking!", yelled Maria.

"Ok, fine I see how it is," he said sarcastically.

He was always messing with us ever since the battle a couple months ago. Which is how she managed to meet Alex. Just as he walked out a super hot vampire guy stopped dead in his tracks, and looked right at me. I guess Maria saw this too because she started laughing uncontrollably. So I chucked a pillow at her which only made her laugh harder. Then I started laughing soon I realized we were both laughing so hard we started crying. He came in and asked if we were ok and then he started laughing because of us. I finally calmed down, but it seemed to take forever to stop Maria who was practically hysterical. After he left, we finished unpacking and went down to the cafeteria and had some dinner with Alex. Once we went back to the room I saw I had 1 new message on my phone. It was from an unknown number. I never gave number to anyone except Maria. "Maria, did you give my number to anyone," I asked.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Was it the hot guy from earlier," I questioned.

"OK, you got me," she laughed.

Sometimes I don't know what to do with her. But then again he was really hot. I mean you could see his muscles and abs through his shirt. But I don't think he would consider dating someone like me.

"Meet me by the fountain at midnight," read the message.

"Ok, meet you there," I replied, back.

So once Maria fell asleep I snuck out of our dorm room. Snuck down the long corridor that seemed to go on forever and then out the front entrance. As I approached the fountain I could see a tall lean figure sitting on the rail of it. As I got closer I realized it was the hot boy from earlier. I was so going to kill her in the morning. As I turned the corner he turned and smiled at me. A cute small smile like the kind of smile you give someone when you're flirting with them. I was so going to blush if I didn't faint first. If I'm lucky he'll catch me."Well glad you made it," he said.

"Did my roommate give you my number," I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but I kind of asked her for it," he answered truthfully.

"Why couldn't you ask me for it instead," I questioned.

"I was worried you wouldn't give it to me," he replied.

We sat there talking for hours at least until the sun started to rise. Once we saw the sun starting to rise we both booked into the school. He walked me back to my dorm where there sat an angry yet surprised Maria. He hugged me goodbye and walked down the hallway. I turned towards Maria who was just standing there with her mouth wide open. I looked at the clock and it read _6:00am_ so we sat there and talked for 6 hours. She looked at me with a look that said ' _where were you all night'_. I then explained that thanks to her I was with a super hot boy since midnight. I had to give her all the details like that his name was Matt and he was an only child. Both his parents were killed in a fire when he was 5 years old. He grew up with his aunt and cousins and is a big time gamer like me, which is why Maria calls me a nerd sometimes.  
Me and Maria walked down to the cafeteria for breakfast. When we walked in we saw him and Alex sitting there talking. Once they saw us they smiled and walked over. Everyone turned and stared right at us. I was starting to get really nervous and even started blushing.

"You don't need to be nervous," he whispered to me.

"Are you sure I'm not used to someone staring at me, well except Maria when she's making fun of me," I whispered back.

We walked back to our table and had some breakfast. Maria just kept glancing at him and smiling, but when I gave her a questioning glance she started laughing and then I started laughing. Alex and Matt both looked at us like we're crazy then shook their heads smiling. After breakfast I went to my first class of the day, battle class. Where we sat for an hour and listened to a lecture. We were all glad to get out of there after an hour of sitting completely still. Once class was over I walked out the door to find Max standing there waiting for me.

"How was your first class of the day," he asked.

"All we did was sit there the entire class period," I responded.

"Well, we do have the rest of the day to relax," he convincingly said.

"Count me in, if I have to hear one more lecture," I replied back.So we went back to the fountain and sat there talking all day. Yet again I felt like I was going to faint. Until some stuck-up,snotty rich girl walked right up to us. Who gave me this rude glare and sat down right next to Max. I was so going to slap her if she didn't go away soon. But once she walked away Matt explained that she was his first he broke up with, because of her temper and rudeness. I really can't blame him for dumping her, but their parents practically forced them to start going out and that her name was Madison. Then he asked how me and Maria first met and then I practically had to tell him the entire story of my life starting a couple months ago. He just looked at me like I was some poor girl who just went through the worst national disaster emergency in the world. I wish those were my problems, but sadly they're not. Then he got this weird look on his face like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Is something wrong, Matt" I asked him.

"No not at all," he replied back a little too fast.

Then I heard a very surprised gasp I turned and looked to find Maria standing there. With Alex right by her side. Her face had the' _since when do you cut class'_ look and Alex standing there smirking _._ I just looked at her and was wishing I could disappear. Then Max hugged me and said everything is okay. But Maria just looked at me like she wanted to strangle me. After what seemed like forever the lunch bell finally rang. That was such a relief that the bell rang I thought Maria was never gonna stop giving me the death look. Matt walked me to the cafeteria and once again all the heads  
turned. He just looked at me like this was normal. Maria was yet again giving me the death glare. Alex had to hit her arm to get her to stop. Finally I decided to pull Maria out of the cafeteria and question her. She explained the only reason she was mad was because I didn't tell her before and she was afraid that she'll lose me. Then I had to explain that I had gotten annoyed by lectures and Matt asked if I wanted to take the rest of the day off and that she'll never lose me no matter what. Once we worked that out we went back into the cafeteria to find Madison trying to talk to Matt again. Lucky her that he saw my face and walked over to me. He tried to calm me down but that wasn't going to happen. Then she got the idea to come up to me.

"Is there something I can help you with," she asked.

"Actually yeah there is," I replied with attitude.

"Well could you get on with it I have somewhere to be," she said snidely.

Matt had to come up and grabbed my hand to try to calm me down. She just looked at him and stomped away. Maria looked like she was about to run for popcorn and be ready to referee a cat fight. I just wanted to be alone so I ran all the way to our dorm crying and slammed the door. Matt tried to knock but I wouldn't answer the door. Finally Maria came in and tried to comfort me, but it didn't work it just angered me more. Finally I fell asleep after crying all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Once I got up I went into the bathroom and realized how bad I looked. I decided to call my Aunt Hannah to come and pick me up. Sadly she was as stubborn as me and wouldn't give in and take me home. Suddenly there was a knock on the door I decided to go answer it. Turned out to be Madison.

"Listen I never meant to make you mad," she explained

"Then what was your problem with me," I asked her.

"I was really jealous and didn't want him to be with anyone else," she responded.

Just then Matt happened to walk up and give us a questioning look. Then he realized we weren't about to kill each other and were just calmly talking. Once he walked away she explained that she still had feelings for him. I told her I totally understood that, but what she did was rude and I didn't deserve to be treated that way. Then she told me that if or when he ever hurt me he would be a dead man walking. That was something that made me laugh so hard my side was cramping. Then Maria walked into the room and saw us sitting on my bed laughing hysterically. She walked over to the vents and looked inside them. "What are you doing," I asked.

"Making sure no one is trying to poison us," she replied.

Then me and Madison started laughing even harder. Just then Matt had walked by again and looked at us. He looked like he wanted to ask if everything was okay, but didn't know if he should. That just made us laugh even more.

"Is everything ok," he finally asked.

"Everything is great actually," me and Madison replied at the same time.

That made him even more suspicious that we both said that at the same time. Then he walks over and checks the vents. I gave him the ' _do you really not trust me'_ look. He shook his head, but I knew exactly what he was saying. He doesn't trust Madison I understood what he meant, but in reality she is really nice and pretty cool. He has his reasons and I understand that, but he needs to understand that she's not really like that. It's not fair that he is just giving her the cold shoulder over something so little. I started to give him the ' _if you don't knock it off you're going to be in for it'_ that made him  
realize he had gone way too far. Maria looked like she was about to start laughing at the looks I was giving him.

" I should be heading to my room I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Can't wait," I replied back.

I felt bad that she was a little uncomfortable. The moment Madison walked out of the room I got up and punched Matt in the arm. But before he got to say anything an assistant told me to go to the main office. I walked down there slowly I wasn't a troublemaker he was just getting on my nerves with giving Madison those looks. Thousands of things were going through my head as that second wondering what I did. Then my world was flipped forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Miss. Morales," the secretary asked.

"That's me," I replied.

"I'm so sorry, but your Aunt has been killed," she said with lots of sympathy. My whole world has just crashed. I didn't know what to say so I ran out the door with the tears in my eyes. I was almost to my room when I bumped into Madison with tears on my face and my make-up smeared. She hugged me while we we went back to my room. Once we arrived Maria instantly came to my side and asked me if i was ok. I then explained to them that my aunt was killed. Maria explained that whatever it was that killed her was going to pay. I explained to them that I had just talked to her about two hours ago. Finally I just ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

I just couldn't believe that the only one in my family left was now dead. The only person who cared about me and how I felt. It just didn't feel real as if the world was just playing a prank on me. Then I took a deep breath and realized that I needed to get revenge. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. If you're going to mess with my family or friends then you're going to deal with me afterwards. It doesn't matter who you are if you mess with the people I care about you're in a lot of trouble with me. I opened the door to a very worried group of friends and yes that includes Madison.

Maria looked like she was ready to go and hurt anyone who got in our way. I looked to the other part of the room and saw Matt and Madison actually talking. Maria followed my gaze and saw the same thing. She said that that happened when I locked myself in the bathroom 15 minutes ago. Matt looked up and walked over to me.

"Are you ok," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get revenge on whoever did this," I replied.

I must have sounded angry or something, because everyone looked just a tad afraid of me for a moment. Maria even looked intimidated for a moment, I wanted to get a camera and take a picture of her face. It was just a priceless moment that definitely helped cheer me up a little bit.

Apparently it showed on my face because she gave me her try to be scary death look. I just brushed it off like it was nothing and that made her even angrier. Then Madison walked over to prevent Maria from killing me, but Maria knew she wouldn't even get close. That was due to the fact that I had the powers of empathy. Meaning I could make you feel whatever I wanted, however, I was still getting used to them. Once Madison saw the look on my face and saw Maria's emotions change to sudden laughter she realized why I didn't back down. Although I just showed my powers in front of a really cute guy. And he was starting to look a little scared. Then he turned and walked out the door. As if he was angry at me and I was a monster. I knew I should never have let my guard down around him. Typical guy thing just walk away when they can't handle it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

But the only thing I was able to do was run towards the bathroom and cry again.

Then I felt a strong pair of arms grab me and hold me into them and I knew it was Matt.I just turned my body into his and broke down crying even harder. I didn't even see or hear him come back. No one had to say any words, because they knew my walls were destroyed and I had nowhere to turn. The one person I needed the most was dead. And whoever did it was seriously going to pay.

"Everything is going to be ok," Matt whispered.

I just looked at him and nodded. I just wish I knew what had happened. Then I looked at my phone and I saw a number I recognized instantly my only friend Isabelle Lightwood. "Hello," She said once I answered the phone.

"Hey Izzy, what's going on" I asked her trying to cover the fact that I was crying.

"I know what happened and I know who did it," She said, " I'll be over there by you soon".

Then the line went dead. Was she talking about my Aunt Hannah, did she really know what happened. Next thing I know my door bursts open and there is the one and only Isabelle Lightwood. She was wearing a skin tight maroon dress that cut off about mid-thigh, a pair of 6 in heels, and her hair was down and curled. She loves to make an entrance, however, Maria wasn't too happy that Alex was staring at Izzy. I walked over and hugged her I was so happy to finally see a friendly and caring face. I was so glad that she had been okay. What she does is very dangerous, I mean I would be terrified if I had to go out and kill demons all the time. But it's who she is as a shadowhunter.

"Izzy, what did you mean by all that on the phone," I asked.

"I know what happened to your Aunt," she stated, " She was killed by Sebastian the whole world of Shadowhunters is after him for things a lot worse."

And if I was correct I had a feeling that she was after him as well. She looks as if she's been through hell. ( Ha get it hell, cause she hunts demons). I can see faded tear stains on her face, she looks like she has even lost some weight. I was very worried about her, and was about to question her when a very sparkly person walked into the room.

He was covered head to toe in glitter. I loved glitter so this guy was officially my favorite. He turned and looked at me with a very sincere smile. He looked very familiar to me, however, I couldn't seem to understand where I've seen him from before. Izzy just looked at him then back to me as if this guys is totally normal.

"That's Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn," she said casually.

"What's so funny," we hear a voice ask.

I look over to see Isabelle's super hot brother Alec standing in the doorway. He was my biggest crush when I was younger and unfortunately he still is. I gave him a small smile and looked back down to my feet. After what felt like forever Matt let go of me and helped calm Maria down from her giggles. I looked over at Alec again and saw the same thing I did with Isabelle.

"Izzy, why do you and your brother look like you've been crying," I ask after a few minutes of silence.

I just looked at him and gave him a smile, then I looked back to Izzy when Maria punched Alex in the arm really hard. He looked over to me for help, but I was already in a fit of giggles. Soon after everyone was laughing, I looked over to find both Maria and Izzy on the floor. Alec looked over at me and told me to follow him and so I did. Once we were in the hallway he explained that Sebastian the one who killed my aunt, had killed their younger brother Max. He also said that Izzy blames herself for not protecting him like she should of. I felt so bad for both of them and told him that this Sebastian was going to pay. He looked at me and his eyes had some kind of look to them. It was something I had never seen in someone's eyes. I just tried to ignore it, but I just couldn't get it out of my head. I finally went back into the dorm and sat down on the bed next to Izzy. Then I realized Mr. Ego wasn't here.

"Izzy, where's Jace at," I asked

"With his girlfriend somewhere around the institute," she replied.

I felt so relieved that he wasn't going to be around me for a while. But now it seems I spoke too soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Just then he walked into the room as if he was royalty. I seriously can't stand him he acts like he runs everything just, because he can have any girl he wants. I looked over to Maria only to find her staring at him. So I decided to be a good friend and slap her, which made Izzy and Alec burst into laughter. He just looked at them and glared until he turned and looked at me.

"Hey, Ade been a while since we last saw each other," he said.

I just glared at him and walked back over to Izzy and sat on the bed. Then a very beautiful girl with red hair walked in the room. She went right up to Jace and kissed him I've never felt so sorry for a person in my whole life. I just looked to Izzy to see if she would do something. She turned to me and explained that the girl's name is Clary and her and Jace have been together for about 4 and a half months. I just gave her a shocked look, because Jace is never with a girl longer than 2 days. How in the world has he lasted 4 and a half months. She must of known what I was thinking cause she gave me a similar look. He turned and looked over at us and tried to give me a hug, however, he just got shoved away.

"Jace, how many people hate you here," asked Clary.

"Not many just her," he replied.

I gave him one of those looks that said ' _really just me'_ and he turned away. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw Alec smile a bit.


End file.
